


Honeymoon on Centaurus IV

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim enjoy their honeymoon in the valley that Jim owns. Vague spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness (if anyone really needs that warning by now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon on Centaurus IV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “holiday!fic” square on my trope_bingo card. This references a Star Trek novel by Brad Ferguson (“Crisis On Centarus”) but it’s not necessary to know the details of said novel. All one does need to know about the book is that Jim Kirk owns a valley on Centaurus IV; I just liked the romantic notion of Jim taking Leonard there on honeymoon. Writing this also filled a need I had to write something fluffy after watching STID on the week of said film’s release.

Leonard stared around at the green perfection surrounding him on all sides, hands propped on his hips in tightly balled fists; the pads of his fingertips pressed into his palms so hard, they were leaving marks in his flesh. He almost didn’t notice the pain, too entranced by the beauty surrounding them, too irritated that Jim had kept this a secret. 

“And when were you planning on telling me you owned land on Centaurus IV, Jim?” Leonard asked, taking his eyes from the beautiful scenery to glare at the grinning Jim beside him.

“As I recall, I told you yesterday, at around 1600 hours,” Jim said, his usual facetiousness still in place despite Leonard’s heated glare growing hotter by the second.

“Dammit, Jim, I’m supposed to be your husband and you can’t even tell me something as important as this?” Leonard asked, loud voice disturbing some of the native wildlife into running life nearby. 

“I was planning on telling you sooner, but then the Nerada incident happened, then Khan happened and then we got married, and therefore, I’m telling you now. It’s perfect for our honeymoon, don’t you think?” Jim asked, face too innocent, smile too cheeky for Leonard to be angry at him for too long.

He tutted and pulled Jim into a rough hug, large hands clasping at Jim’s warm body, too glad to feel Jim against him alive and in one piece to care overly much about large valley sized secrets. He closed his eyes, inhaled the familiar scents of Jim and of home, Jim warm and real in his arms and hugging him back. He still remembered the time he’d spent, scared and alone after seeing Jim brought into Sickbay, all life fled from his body in the aftermath of Khan’s attacks. That same sick, cold feeling he’d gotten upon first seeing that black body bag often haunted him and he knew that it would for some time yet. 

He’d thought Jim a brave and stupid fool at the time, endangering himself just so that the Enterprise could be fixed, yet he knew that Jim would not be Jim if he wasn’t brave nor stupid. He turned his head and kissed Jim roughly on the cheek, feeling the rough scrape of new stubble against his lips and the salty tang of sweat against his tongue. He kissed him again, harder that time, on the lips, gratified to find that Jim responded, mouth and tongue eager against his own, as Jim’s hands explored his back.

“I love you,” Leonard said, when the kiss ended.

“Me, too,” Jim said, a smile in his eyes that almost reached his mouth.

Leonard knew by that look, when Jim smiled with his eyes, that he truly meant his words; the bigger his grin got, the bigger the lie or the more Jim was trying to bullshit his way out of a situation. He huffed at his own train of thoughts; he knew irrevocably without being told that Jim loved him, even though he suspected he came second only to the Enterprise herself. He tried not to be jealous of a damn starship, knowing that the Enterprise couldn’t love Jim back, nor give him pleasure in the bedroom like Leonard himself could, which reminded him ....

“Where’s your bedroom?” Leonard asked, a slight grin turning the corners of his mouth up. 

“Don’t you want to see the rest of this place?” Jim asked in surprise, a pout touching his mouth and making his lips turn soft and kissable.

Leonard sighed; he knew that look of old. Jim knew just when to apply that look and knew that by dint of throwing him those godforsaken puppy eyes, Leonard would inevitably do whatever Jim wanted. In that, Jim had Leonard wrapped around his little finger and Leonard wasn’t all that sure whether he was totally against being there. 

“I’ve seen it,” he said, gesturing around at the place that surrounded them. 

“Try the entire valley,” Jim said, with a laugh.

“The what now? The entire valley? Are you out of your mind, Jim? What the devil do you want with an entire valley?” Leonard asked, in surprise. 

Jim’s laugh was open, and Leonard could just imagine the way that the other man’s eyes sparkled behind his sunglasses, the way they always did whenever Jim was amused by something. The fact that said amusement was poured solely upon his head didn’t go amiss. 

“Why not? I had enough credits, and the place was pretty enough,” Jim said, with a shrug as though the entire valley wasn’t the most beautiful, unspoiled place that either man had seen in their entire lives. “At least this way, by owning the entire valley, I can ensure I won’t get any neighbours.” 

Leonard grunted out his agreement, smiling despite himself as Jim nuzzled his neck.

“C’mon, Bones, I want to show you my valley. There’s plenty of time for sex,” Jim said, breath warm against Leonard’s throat.

Leonard affected surprise at that.

“I’ve never known you to turn down sex before, darlin’,” he murmured turning his face and accepting Jim’s soft little kiss. 

“I’m not turning it down, merely postponing it,” Jim said. “I’ll even let you top, for waiting so long.” 

“Like I don’t ordinarily,” Leonard scoffed, even as he allowed Jim to lead him back to the flitter again. “I don’ see how you found the time to buy this place, anyway.” 

“Pike recommended it to me, before - well, you know,” and Jim’s shoulders slumped in remembered grief.

Leonard pointedly remained silent, allowing the other man the space he needed to reflect on the father figure he’d lost. He reached for Jim, however, despite his silence, hand wrapping around Jim’s own and he was heartened by the fact that Jim’s fingers squeezed his own in a silent show of thanks for the sympathy. 

They climbed into the flitter and Jim flew it through the skies, pointing out the Farragut River that ran through the valley, like a lengthened blue jewel glittering amongst the verdant greenery of the Garravick Valley. Leonard was quietly stunned by the beauty of it, and by the fact that he now owned part of the valley by proxy, due to his recent marriage to Jim. 

“So, what d’you think?” Jim asked, once the flitter had been parked in front of the cabin again.

“Almost as pretty as Georgia,” Leonard said, a wry grin twisting his mouth at the disgusted look on Jim’s face. “Actually, it’s beautiful. Can imagine spending my retirement here.” 

“So can I,” Jim said, the unspoken - together - hanging between them. 

~~~~

Jim’s breath was warm against Leonard’s cheek as the doctor slid beneath the sheets and leant in to press kisses against Jim’s jaw. Leonard could feel the familiar weight of the other man’s hand upon his back, fingers splayed and caressing against heated skin as he kissed his way around to Jim’s mouth. Jim’s lips were as soft and pliable against his own and so very warm and real.

“Jim,” Leonard breathed against Jim’s mouth, remembering once more that he’d almost lost Jim.

He ran reverent hands over Jim's body, mapping out familiar planes with fingertips and palms; Jim watched him with an amused cat’s glare, as though something that Leonard was doing was funny.

“I won't break, you know, Bones,” Jim said, finally when the silence had stretched out for too long between them. 

“I know, Jim., it’s just - too soon,” Leonard admitted. “I almost lost you, you know.”

“Well, I’m still here, and I’m getting impatient,” Jim said, settling onto his back with his legs spread, eyebrow raised to further prove his impatience.

Leonard sighed and almost rebuked the cheeky captain in his bed, yet restrained himself at the last moment. It would be what Jim wanted him to do, and he’d be damned if he’d give in that easily to Jim’s whims at that moment in time. Jim himself looked surprised at the lack of an expected tirade, yet the surprise didn’t last long. Instead, it turned into a pleasured moan, as Leonard's mouth connected with his shoulder, lips warm and soft against him as the doctor kissed his way down his body. Jim shivered in expectation, felt the soft skim of Leonard’s mouth against his cock, before the doctor wrapped his lips around him and slowly worked his mouth down the length of him. The world receded and swirled away, narrowed down to nothing more than Leonard against him, his heated wet mouth sliding over him and the way that the doctor’s tongue knew all the best places to apply pressure against to produce wrecked moans and whispers of Leonard’s name. 

Jim didn’t take long in coming, Leonard's name keened out to the cabin's ceiling as he released down Leonard’s throat, the doctor’s mouth working over his length as he swallowed and licked him clean. Jim laid there bonelessly as Leonard kissed his way up his body, chest heaving with the aftermath of release. 

Jim turned lazy eyes upon Leonard as the doctor moved, to retrieve the lube from his still unpacked bag. He waited, arousal working its slow way through his body, muted after his too recent release. Leonard was quick in applying the lube to fingers, transferring the liquid from fingers to Jim; the lube felt pleasantly cool against Jim’s overheated skin as Leonard prepared him. He arched up into the press and burn of Leonard’s fingers inside him, knowing that it would lead to pleasure of a different kind once Leonard had finished. 

He smiled as Leonard finally settled atop him, before drawing his legs up; Leonard manoeuvred them a little so that he could fit in between them more easily before he slowly worked his way inch by inch inside Jim. Leonard's groans were guttural, wrung from his chest at the feel of Jim surrounding him, tight heat welcome against him. He rolled his hips experimentally before falling into a rhythm that he liked, enjoying the way that Jim’s body responded to his, full lips stretched wide as they rutted in their bed. And when Leonard came it was with Jim’s name upon his lips, and the very real warmth of Jim there in his arms.

He laid back against the bed, chest heaving, heart hammering in his chest, pleasure still sparking deep within his body. He felt Jim’s hand resting upon his abdomen, fingers gently caressing him as though Jim didn’t want to stop touching him. Leonard found that comforting and he lifted one hand to rest it upon Jim’s, smiling at the satisfied little sigh that escaped from Jim’s lips. Neither spoke and as Leonard lay there staring up at the ceiling, he couldn’t help but think that despite all that had happened, things couldn’t be more perfect; they had their own valley that was nothing short of paradise, and an entire week to spend in it. If Jim had his way then Leonard knew that they probably wouldn’t go far from the bed for the entire time they were there. Strangely, Leonard himself was fine with that, knowing that they both would have the time to return and explore the valley properly together in the future. 

Together. 

As always.


End file.
